Dogs and Wolves
by KitsukiAngel-KatsumiDevil
Summary: Seshomaru and the gang are out walking when suddenly Rin falls from a cliff but is saved by a demonwolf. Can Rin trust her or will she follow the beautiful stranger. Sesshomaru knows this smell. It smells of moonflowers, tainted in demon blood. SessXKit


**Dogs and Wolves**

A nice quiet summer's day. The sun is out and the sky's are clear of clouds.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at that field of flowers!" Rin called out.

"But there's a river gorge in between us and the flowers." she said before looking over the cliff.

" Wow so deep." she whispered.

"Young rin, Get away from there!" called out the noisy imp.

"You'll fall!" he shouted.

Rin peered over more. She lost balance and she fell.

"Ahhhhh!! Lord Sesshomaru !!" she screamed as she fell into the gorge.

Sesshomaru prepared to spring saw a flash of yellow pass him. He caught glimpse of a wolf with green eyes. With black paws, black tipped ears and tail. It jumped off the cliff.

"Milord did you see that demon commit suicide off that cliff? " asked the imp

"Yes Jaken." he answered

Then Sesshomaru walked awy into the distance.

" Milord, what about Rin?!" He asked.

"....."

Jaken looked back at the cliff then ran after is master.

**_____________________________________OMG A LINE________________________________________________________________**

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin screamed.

Suddenly a wolf appeared in her vision. It transformed into a girl.

"Grab my hand!" the girl shouted.

Rin reached for the woman's hand. Then when their hands connected the girl pulled Rin into her arms.

"Hold on and don't let go!" she yelled over the roaring wind.

Rin grasped the woman's chest as tight as she could. She smelled of a flower, but Rin didn't know what kind. It smelled wonderful though.

It looked like certain death for them. Going headfirst down into the gorge, the girl changed her position in the wind. Now rin could feel them slowing down. They landed on the ground without making a sound. It was as if they floated down from the air. The girl held rin in her arms softly. Rin had fainted and now was asleep in the girl's arms. The girl walked from the river bank and near the dirt wall. It seemed to go up for forever form down here. The girl snapped her fingers and out of thin air came a big fox with red markings over it's body and clouds surrounding the feet.

"Kitto,"

"Yes Kitsuki?" It answered.

"Take us above this gorge and back to the forest please." She said nicely

"Your wish is my command." It said as it lowered it's body to the ground.

Kitsuki jumped unto the fox's back. She placed Rin's sleeping body unto Kitto's neck. Then Kitsuki placed her body over Rin's and grabbed fistsfull of fox fur. Kitto jumped up off the ground with such force and speed, it blew dust and dirt sky high and covered the gorge in a thick layer of a dust sorta fog. Kitto flew into the clean fresh air with coughs and sneezes. He shook away the dust from his fur and flew into the forest. Eventually he flew so low to the ground he hit it at running pace and ran through the trees. Kitsuki layed next to Rin in the warm fur of the fox. She fought to keep her eyes open. She looked at the sleeping Rin. She had tears still attached to her eyes. Kitsuki took her thumb and wiped the tears away gently from her face. then giving into the sleep she was swept away into her own dreams. Kitto heard his master sleeping soundly so he stopped shortly to rest as well. He found a giant hollow tree and clmbed into it. Laying his head unto the ground and keeping his ears alert he fell asleep too.

**______________________________OMG ANOTHER LINE_______________________________________________________________**

Sesshomaru leaned back unto a tree and stared into the fire. Jaken waddled around the camp with a look of worry etched unto his impish face.

"What if she's dead?"

"How will I live knowing she could be dead or walking alone in these demon infested woods." He mumbled

He waddled even faster. He started whimpering.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said

The imp stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes milord?" Jaken answered.

"she's not dead" He said

"Do you really think so milord?" Jaken asked

"**...**" Seshomaru glared at the imp as to say "Are you questioning me filth?" kind of way

The imp took the hint and fell silent. He began to mourn in his thought for a moment.

" Poor Rin. I hope she isn't dead." He thought.

Then he started to think that it was best not to mourn over such small matters. He huddled close to the campfire. The sky started to turn black and the moon shone upon them. Sesshomaru didn't notice how close Rin was to him. Only a few yards away.

**__________________________________A Freakin Line Again_____________________________________________________________**

Rin felt warm all of a sudden. She moved her hand around feeling the soft fur of an animal. She opened her eyes and saw the woman that saved her asleep next to her. Her right hand was intertwined with the woman's left. Rin slowly released her hand from the woman's. Being careful not to awake her. When her hand had been released she looked at the sleeping figure in front of her. The moon shined on the forest woman's skin shimmered in the faint moonlight.

"She's beautiful." thought Rin

"And brave." Rin remembered when the woman saved Rin from what seemed like certain death.

She remembered when the woman risked her own life to save her. Rin seemed grateful that this woman showed up. So the least she could do was repay the woman somehow. Kitsuki fluttered her eyes, she looked at the little girl staring at her. Chocolate orbs met green orbs. Kitsuki threw Rin a soft smile. Rin, surprised at first, threw a smile back to Kitsuki. Kitsuki Ploped off Kitto. Kitto, now awake, watched Kitsuki leave the hollow of the tree. She stretched in the moonlight. Rin stared at her. She blushed slightly as she noticed the woman was naked. Rin was Even more shocked when she noticed that she was on the back of a demon. She fell off the demon and unto her butt. she rubbed her sore bottom. The demon saw her fall off and ran to her side. Kitto nudged young Rin.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Uhh, um, ahh." she mumbled

"What?" Kitto asked. A confused look in his eyes.

"Kitto she's a human. Her human instincts take over and tell her to stay away from demons. Things that look frightning or threatning." she explained to him.

"Do I look frightning?" He asked

Kitsuki laughed.

"Ha ha, no Kitto you look cute and lovable to me." she sadi as she threw her arms around the fox's furry neck. Then she kissed him on his muzzle. He licked her cheek. He looked into Rin's eyes and smiled. Rin smiled back and rubbed his head. His tongue lolled out from the side of his mouth and a foxy grin made way on his face. Rin giggled. Kitsuki smiled.

"He's a big softie." she exclaimed

Rin giggled then turned, facing Kitsuki. She looked into her eyes. Kitsuki feeling akward kneeled down to Rin's height and offered out her hand.

"I'm Kitsuki, Kit for short."

Rin grasped Kitsuki's hand and smiled.  
"I'm Rin." she said.

Kit shook Rin's hand with much ethusiasm. They smiled and they both headed out from the giant trunk. Kitsuki looked around the forest and at the night sky. She looked at the full moon. Kitsuki snapped her fingers and a giant gust of air came from behind them. Rin looked back and saw that the giant fox was gone. A giant empty trunk now. Kitsuki smiled at Rin and walked into the forest. Rin ran behind her. It was getter darker now. The forest was getting thicker by the minute. Rin whimpered. She was scared of the dark. She didn't like how it enshrouded her. Something could just pop out of it and attack her. Kitsuki could smell the fear practictly pouring off the little one. She stopped and turned to face Rin. She bent down unto her knees so they both saw eye to eye.

" Are you scared of the dark?" she asked.

Rin nodded her head up and down.

"Don't worry Rin I'll protect you from any demon or monster." She said as she smiled. Something rustled in the bushes. Rin screamed as a little pig popped out. She ran into Kit's arms and gripped her arms around her chest. Kit pushed Rin aside and picked up the piglet.

"Rin turn around." Kit said motioning her arms in a circle.

Rin turned around and tried not to look at Kit. First there was squealing then silence.

"Rin how do you feel about pork?" Kit asked.

Rin turned and saw the dead pig. It was hanging there, limp and lifeless. Rin was glad there was no blood.

"Sound good." she answered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru looked into the sky and saw the full moon. The stars danced in the night sky. Sesshomaru stared into the fire. Jaken had fallen asleep next to it. A wind blew into the camp carrying the scent of flowers. Not ordinary flowers, blood stained flowers. Sesshomaru looked at the forest as if expecting something to pop out. he stared intently at the trees. Something moved. It was walking. No not it, they. There was two moving figures. Sesshoamru got up from the ground and walked into the forest.

"Moon flowers, tainted with demons' blood." Sesshomaru thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Dammit we're lost." Kit thought.

"Um Kitsuki?" Rin whimpered.

"Yes?" Kit answered.

"Are we lost?"

"Noo...... maybe." Kitsuki replied.

Rin looked at Kitsuki. She was looking around.

Suddenly something zoomed past them. Kitsuki looked to the left then to the right. Nothing. Something was above them. Energy eminated from her hand. A pink ball of light went zooming into the air. The thing dodged it and landed behind Kitsuki. Right where Rin was. Kitsuki got scared. A black sword formed in her hand. She turned to face the creature when sudenly she saw Rin hugging it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kitsuki thought.

"Isn't that the name of the..."

**Flashback**

"Come on Sesshomaru nii san" called out a little wolf girl.

" Wait a second!" replied a handsome young demon with long silver hair. And a cresent moon on his forehead.

" You're such a slowpoke!" Laughed the little girl. She jumped from tree to tree. She didn't let the little branches cut into her kimono. Even though they were boy's clothes, she still looked cute in them. Sesshomaru caught up with her. He grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? You know we're too far away from the castle." he said. Concern in his eyes.

" I wanted to go see the trecherous demon valley." she said without hesitation. She pushed away Sesshomaru's arm and grabbed his hand. She looked him in the eyes and squeezed his hand gently.

" I need to know who my family is. I know they're down there. Looking for me." she said calmly.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug.

"I won't stop you. But promise me this, promise you won't forget me." he said. Sadness laced his words.

Kitsuki hugged him back.

"I'll never forget you." she said.

"I promise." and with that she ran into the woods. Sesshomaru couldn't watch her go. He turned his head and walked back to the castle. Kitsuki was at the edge of the cliff. She looked back in the direction of the castle. Then turned and jumped into the forest below. She met the ground. Running through the trees. Looking for her clan. Then she stopped in the middle of the forest and looked up at the ky. She remembered Seshpmaru's cascaded down her cheeks. She felt sorrow and joy. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She continued into the forest.

"I promise I will return, Sesshomaru san." She thought.

**End Of Flahback**

tears rlled down Kitsuki's cheeks. Sesshomaru felt something warm cling to his back. He turned hi head and his eyes became slightly big with surprise. Then his stare turned cold again.

"Sesshomaru nii san. I missed you." she whispered.

" I kept my promise. I promised I would see you and I have." She choked out before sobbing.

Sesshomaru pushed off his back and turned to face her. He held her in an embrace.

"Kitsuki." He said softly.

Kitsuki's grip loosened and she fell unconsious. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to the camp. Rin walked close behind. Keeping her eyes on the beautiful sleeping demon. She looked up at the great dog demon and smiled.

"I knew he had a soft side somewhere." She thought.

" He loves her I bet." she thought.


End file.
